Teenage Dream
by NeverJust
Summary: Craig had never expected Movie Night to go so terribly right. Until Tweek showed up in those jeans...PWP. Creek lemon for Creek Grrl.


_**AN; For Creek Grrl. Because she knew who The Notorious Biggie Smalls was. I hope you like it. It's my first time writing a lemon. *makes sign of the cross* Review! **_

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

Craig opened the door and froze. Tweek smiled sweetly up at him. "Hi, Craig. I'm ready for movie night." He blushed as he noticed his boyfriend's attention wasn't on his face so much as his legs.

More specifically, his jeans.

"Where did you get those?" He asked in a strangled voice.

'_Those' _were a pair of deep purple jeans so tight they might have been painted on. They clung to the subtle curves of Tweek's legs, making the already long appendages go on for miles, paired with a black sweater so big it drooped off him, revealing two pale, freckled shoulders. Craig was suddenly much more preoccupied with that delicious, sinful body than _Finding Nemo. _He wanted to know what those legs looked like without the jeans, or how they felt wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh Butters got them for me for my birthday. I haven't worn them yet but I figured today was-"

"My room. Now!" Craig said, slamming their lips into a harsh kiss, closing the door with his foot before picking the smaller up like a doll..

"But the movie!"

"Later! Upstairs!"

They stumbled up the stairs awkwardly, Craig never taking his eyes off Tweek. He fell back against the bed with a giggle as Craig attacked his neck, leaving deep purple bruises against the smooth white skin. "Mine." He growled, dragging his teeth along the soft line of Tweek's jaw. "All mine."

"Yours!" he gasped. He removed his sweater, feeling boiling hot inside the room, tossing it off to the side as Craig sat up to peel his own off. Tweek paused to wink as his quick, nimble fingers undid the buckle of his belt and snapped the high quality leather against his palm, dragging it along his boyfriend's face. For someone so meek and passive, Tweek loved being in charge.

"You gonna use that or what?" The brunette purred. Tweek giggled, leaning over to tie him to the bedpost, making the knot loose enough for him to struggle but not enough for them to give. "You're such a freak." He said fondly.

"Baby, I love you...but shut up."

"Yes, sir."

Laughing slightly, Tweek leaned over. Years of practice allowed him to undo the zipper and button easily, teeth finding the grooves and pulling them down like something out of a porno. Craig groaned, pulling lightly at his restraints. "Behave." He breathed hotly over the plain white briefs, rubbing his cheek gently against the bulge. He hooked his fingers into the elastic and pulled down. Craig hissed as his member was exposed to the cool air. Tweek blew softly, watching it twitch delightedly.

"For fuck's sake!" Craig writhed. "Stop teasing me!"

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck...uh...Tweek, suck me."

"Say please." He said sweetly.

"Please! Ah fuck." Tweek swallowed him whole, gagging slightly. He breathed in through his nose, smiling around the thick cock in his mouth as Craig thrust upwards. "You have a mouth made for sucking dick, you know that right?" He gasped. Tweek gave a firm suck before pulling away to the head, licking at it like a lollipop. He laved at it with his bubblegum pink tongue, making obscene slurping noises as he swallowed again, relaxing his throat as it hit the back. "Stop! I want to come in your ass, not in your mouth."

"Mmm." He hummed,.

Craig arched his back and yanked hard. Tweek pulled away to kiss up his happy trail as the belt unrolled with a snap. "My turn." He growled, licking his lips. Knowing he was beat, the other lay back, eyes half lidded in pleasure.

He took his time peeling off those goddamned jeans, kissing and feeling the soft skin of Tweek's thigh, licking across the tanline heatedly.

"And you say I'm a freak." The blonde cooed, a puddle of goo under the gentle ministrations.

"Babe, you haven't seen anything yet." He felt around the floor for the bottle of lube and popped the cap, the smell of mint overtaking him. He liberally coated his fingers, rubbing them against Tweek's entrance. He squeaked and instinctively tightened as the first finger entered him. "Relax." Craig soothed, kissing up and down his shoulders. "It gets soooo much better."

"That's not even sex-oh!" He purred as a second was added. "Oooh~"

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Craig teased. He scissored them and added a third finger, feeling for the special button that would make Tweek fall apart.

"Ahhh!" He screamed suddenly, "Again! Right there! Fuck me."

"With pleasure." Craig removed his fingers and positioned himself before thrusting in. Tweek screamed in painand wriggled, hands grasping at his hair.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Relax, it'll be better soon." Craig struggled to not thrust into the delicious heat wildly. After a few minutes of pure torture, Tweek nodded his consent. He set a shallow pace at first, pulling out half-way before slowly slamming back in. "So fucking tight." He grunted, biting hard on Tweek's shoulder, lapping at the sweat that beaded in the crook of his neck. "So hot."

"Faster!" Tweek moaned, pushing back full force. Craig sped up, pounding him into the mattress. The bed frame creaked wildly as he thrust, desperately clinging to the edge. The tight warmth was almost too much for him to take.

He reached around and took Tweek's dick firmly in his hand, stroking one, two, three, four, five times before the blonde came hard, splattering his own belly with cum.

He clamped down hard in orgasm and Craig came, filling him with his hot seed. They collapsed together in a panting, sweaty mess. Craig withdrew and nuzzled into him, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

"You," Craig gasped, finding his boyfriend's hand and taking it in his own, "are never wearing those jeans into public."

"I like those jeans." Tweek pouted. Craig nipped at the protruding lip.

"I'll buy you more but no one can see you like that but me."

"Overprotective..."

"Only for you."

**AN; So, I've discovered something about myself. I CAN'T WRITE PORN. *shame* Leave me to my misery. *awkward virgin***

**I didn't want it to be like OMNOMNOM SEXXXXXIINNNZZZZZZ I wanted it to be sexy, but cute and fun. **

**...BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! *slaps self.**

**This might be the least sexy thing ever written.**

**Also, I don't know about you but Mint smells sexy to me. I don't like vanilla.**


End file.
